


and in the end, we'll always find solace in each other.

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soft sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was over. The intergalactic war between everyone and the Galra, and they had made peace with each other. The Lions had left, Allura lived and ruled over the Alteans (as she should have because fuck canon), and everyone were friends.It had been a few years since then. Hunk became a chef, Allura became queen, Pidge grew a bit taller, Shiro moved on and married Curtis, and Keith and Lance...Keith and Lance had confessed their feelings to one another, and were now a couple, living together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	and in the end, we'll always find solace in each other.

"I love you" says keith as he thrusts into the cuban twink, said twink writhing and pulling at the sheets because of the overwhelming pleasure.

"uwu i love u too mullet BUT FUCKING POUND INTO ME HARDER IM NOT A DOLL" lance yelled, irritated as he wanted that huge galran monster dick drilling his ass.

yes lance was a cockslut `*acts surprised*`

"yOU ASKED FOR THIS YOU SLUT" keith yells as he goes super saiyan and pounds into him like how luffy punches with his speed shit idk

"owowowowowowowowowo DADDY THIS IS SO GOOD OML FILL ME UP LIKE A SEX DOLL" yells lance as his head hangs back, tongue lolled out, drool escaping from his lips

"thats a very sexy ahegao u have there lol" keith says as he still keeps thrusting like holy shit did you know that galran fuckers have very huge stamina `*gasps in faux shock*`

> "IM CUMMING" lance suddenly gasped as he grabbed his smol weiner and cried like a bottom bitch lmao xDDDDDD

> "IM NOT DONE YET YOU SOOK FOOK" keith growls menacingly as he cums then knots his bb boi oh yeah uwu

> and then they both cum and lance lays eggs because galrans are apparently oviparous idk i failed science lmaooooooo
> 
> COCK AND BALL TORTURE (CNC) IS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE DICKS ARE STUPID
> 
> WOMEN >>>>>>>>>>> MEN
> 
> DFOGIBLJWWWOWOOWOWWPWWWKWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW
> 
> WOSJD IEORRTJ EIRO32O22I2 D D AASOO G OEORJRISDJF WWOFFJGG WWRIGR 3RDJOFRGJFV ILIKEDNF WQWDEFJGIFWKSQODWFEV;RGBZDFSDCASOP'IAPRFGJH IM SO SSIQW8SWQORFGWIVS A SORRY NOT SORRY AHSDUHFJD;KDF;VOB FGB OH WOW JDDJJFFJJF NO BITCH LASANGA IM CALLING THE PIOLUVE
> 
> HELLO GUCCI THERES A FUCKING OUTLAW TRYING TO MUG ME ND MY SAVAGE SHOES HELP E EI FUK WWWJQ DTHIS WAS SUPPOSED OT BE FKUFFY I ENDED UP BEING HIGH SFUWWJ OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N ON ONDOGREMSDGBTH F
> 
> HOT DOG PISWKWW F NO SQUINTS MOTHERFUCKINGLY CUTELY STEALS YOUR WALLET I LOVE YOU
> 
> I WANT TO CRY BUT MY MAKE UP COSTED 40 DOLLARS AND IM NOT RICH SO FUCK YOU KISS MY ASS BABY OH YEAH YEAH YEAH 
> 
> HELL YEAH I WANNA CRY IM TOTALLY DYING INSIE OML HIDE THE TEAERS AND THE PAIN D ODFMVC COH WEINERS ARE STUPID I SILL LIKE VLD OML **GEORGENOTFOUND IS ADORABLE** FIKWDCVJD C OMG AISDFNWSIIWOWWIDJ IM SO GAYA DDKCMSP WOMEN ARE SO PRETTY GOERGE IS SO PRETTY 
> 
> NOTICE ME IM SORRY IM BORED OQCH OH MWSUXC I HATE KIDS U=AAAAARTGGHGHGHHGG 

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO SORRY FOR THIS HBJSJDFFJFJLAKDJFJFJFJFLKKKD


End file.
